musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Daisy Dee
thumb|210px|Daisy Dee im Interview mit DJ Hell auf der Loveparade 2001 Daisy Dee (* 4. September 1970 auf Curaçao, Niederländische Antillen; eigentlich Daisy Rollocks) ist eine Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Fernsehmoderatorin, bekannt insbesondere in den deutschsprachigen Ländern. Daisy Rollocks zog im Alter von 8 Jahren nach Europa. Neben ihrer Muttersprache Niederländisch spricht sie Englisch, Spanisch und Deutsch. In den Niederlanden lebte sie in Roermond. Sie arbeitete in einer Großraumdiscothek in Geldern und hatte erste Demoaufnahmen gemacht, an die sich ein Produzent erinnerte, als es darum ging, die richtige Besetzung für eine Coverversion von „This Beat is Technotronic" zu finden. Dies war ihre erste professionelle Musikproduktion und ihr Einstieg in das Musikbusiness. Im Jahr 1998 gründete Dee zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Ehemann Toni Cottura ihre eigene Produktionsfirma Booya Music, die Songs für Künstler wie Nana, die Backstreet Boys, *NSYNC und ihren Bruder Pappa Bear produziert hat. Schauspielerei und Fernsehen Daisy Dee spielte in der Seifenoper „Alle zusammen – jeder für sich" des deutschen Fernsehsenders RTL2, zusammen mit dem deutschen Sänger Oli.P. Von 1996 bis 2004 moderierte sie Samstag abends „Club Rotation", eine wöchentliche Show des deutschen Fernsehsenders VIVA. Von 2000 bis 2003 moderierte sie zudem ebenfalls wöchentlich auf VIVA „Ritmo", die einzige Sendung im deutschen Musikfernsehen, die ausschließlich spanischer und lateinamerikanischer Musik gewidmet war. Neuerdings war sie auch einige Male auf Hamburg 1 zu sehen, wo sie ein Telefon-Quiz moderierte. 2006 tauchte sie als Moderatorin beim Fernsehsender 9Live auf. Seit Sommer 2009 ist Daisy Dee mit ihrer eigenproduzierten Sendung Fashion Trix wieder bei VIVA tätig. Diskografie ;1990: * M.C.B. featuring Daisy Dee „This Beat Is Technotronic" (DE # 14Hit-Bilanz, deutsche Chart Singles auf CD-Rom, Taurus Press) * M.C.B. feat. Daisy Dee „Crazy" * Daisy Dee „It's Gonna Be Alright" ;1991: * Daisy Dee „Crazy" ;1992: * Daisy Dee „Pump It Up All the Way" * Daisy Dee „It's Gonna Be Alright" * Daisy Dee „I Got U" * Daisy Dee „Walking on That Side" * Daisy Dee „The Album" * Daisy Dee „This Beat Is Technotronic '92" ;1993: * Cosmo Crew feat. Daisy Dee „Back It Up" ;1994: * Alter Ego feat. Daisy Dee „Dance (If You Cannot)" * Black Male feat. Daisy Dee „Yeah Yeah (Influence)" * Bit Machine feat. Daisy Dee & Karen Jones „Somebody Real" * Daisy Dee „Headbone Connected" * U 96 feat. Daisy Dee „Love Religion" (DE # 5) * Technotronic feat. Daisy Dee & Ya Kid K. „Move It to the Rhythm" ;1995: * Technotronic feat. Daisy Dee & Ya Kid K. „Recall - The Album" * Daisy Dee „The Best Of" ;1996: * Daisy Dee „Crazy 96" * Daisy Dee „Just Jump" (DE # 88) * Daisy Dee „Angel" * Daisy Dee „I Am (Who I Am)" (Promoalbum) * Daisy Dee „Go Bazurk" (Promoalbum) ;1997: * Daisy Dee „Hey You (Open Up Your Mind)" ;2000: * Mark ’Oh presents Daisy Dee „Love Is the Answer" (DE # 51) * Daisy Dee „Open Sesame" (DE # 78) ;2001: * Daisy Dee „This Beat Is Technotronic / Walking on That Side" * Daisy Dee „Crazy" * Lovestern Galaktika meets Daisy CIO „Galaktika - Are You Ready?" ;2003: * Starsplash feat. Daisy Dee „Fly Away (Owner of Your Heart)" Quellen Weblinks * Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person (Niederländische Antillen) Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel